Many products are purchased by consumers having adhesive tags, labels and other materials attached to them. Additionally, some products intentionally or unintentionally, have areas of adhesive, paint, pigment, or other coatings on them which must be removed. Removal of such tags, materials and other blemishes from products, especially smooth surfaced or delicate products, has been a problem for many people in the past. This is true for both consumers and businesses.
A tag on a product is sometimes removed by the consumer by a using a fingernail. This often results in incomplete removal of the tag and often leaves a residue of adhesive in place. Sometimes, consumers will attempt to clean paint splatters or adhesive residues from products with a paper towel or sharp implement and water, rubbing alcohol, acetone, other solvents, or the like. The adhesive is sometimes slightly softened by the alcohol and retains portions of the paper towel on the substrate intended to be cleaned. If one is not succeeding with a fingernail or paper towel, one will often turn to a kitchen knife or something more aggressive and dent, scratch or otherwise damage a product or substrate. One often creates a bigger mess than one had to begin with.
People often use some kind of a solvent to remove paint splotches, adhesive marks, tags, stickers, and the like. People also often use scrapers of one kind or another to do this job. However, the two items are often stored separately leaving the consumer to use only one of the two, the solvent or the scraper, because they cannot find the other.
Thus, removal of paint spots, adhesive residue, labels, stickers, and the like from substrates in the past has been a frustrating proposition for most people.